Lost again/"Where Ever you are"/Snowdrop's story
Here's when our heroes get lost again and Snowdrop story starts in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose. team are now in really, really thick fog Astrid: to figure out which way to go Snowdrop: Astrid? Astrid: No, it's this way. No it's that way... Oh, we're lost! crying I can't figure out which way to go! I'm just not smart enough to figure it out! Snoutlout: That's not true! You're very smart! You're Astrid! Human Rarity: at Snoutlout Snoutlout: What? Snowdrop: her hoof on her back Don't give up yet, Astrid. Astrid: You really think so? Snowdrop: You haven't lost hope yet. Rusty: Sides, it's not all your fault, it's just hard to figure out a way when you're in thick fog. Peter Sam: And we don't have a compass. Barney: Well, we can make camp here for the night. to the inside of a cave we see everyone going to bed but Nellie sees Joy awake Nellie: Joy, are you okay? Joy: What Skyla saw was no man, it's something else. And we're gonna die. to bed Nellie: back to Sleep Snowdrop: to a cliff side Human Fluttershy: Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Mother, I'm waiting for you. Come out moon Come out wishing star Come out Come out Wherever you are I’m out here in the dark All alone and wide awake Come and find me I’m empty and I’m cold And my heart's about to break Come and find me I need you to come here and find me Cause without you I’m totally lost I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I can only dream of you Wherever you are I’ll hear you laugh I’ll see you smile I’ll be with you just for a while But when the morning comes And the sun begins to rise I will lose you Because it’s just a dream When I open up my eyes I will lose you I use to believe in forever But forever is to good to be true I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I don’t know what else to do Except to try to dream of you And wonder if you are dreaming too Wherever you are Wherever you are Human Fluttershy: a blanket on her Snowdrop: Thanks. Human Fluttershy: What's wrong? Snowdrop: Nothing. Human Fluttershy: You can tell me. Snowdrop: sighs Well, when I was born I was already at school... Flashback see Snowdrop's old school back on Cloudsdale Miss Windith: Everyone, we have a new student here with us today. So I want you to greet her. then walks inside Snowdrop: Um, hello. foals and colts look at them Miss Windith: Now, this is Snowdrop. But I will note that she is blind, so please treat her with respect. Everyone: Hi, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Hello. Miss Windith: Now, lets take our seats see we can begin our school day. uses her guide stick to find an empty seat then takes a seat next to a lavender pegasus Snowdrop: Hi. Lavender pegasus: I'm not suppose to talk to blind fillies. Snowdrop: ears droop Oh. then turns away ends Human Fluttershy: Oh, that's awful! Snowdrop: I know. Then finds got bad to worse. plays foals and colts are having lunch and Snowdrop is about to take a bite when she is attacked by the lavender pegasus! Lavender pegasus: What's the matter? Can't fight your battles? fillies look at it and a gray pegasus picks up her lunch Snowdrop: Give me my lunch! the grey pegasus throws it in the trash Grey pegasus: You can eat it in the trash, or starve, blind head. Lavender pegasus: Let's go. Snowdrop spits some blood out with an angry face back ends Human Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! They should know better than that! Snowdrop: I know! Soon after I mad the first snowflake, everyone still bullies me. So me and Primrose moved to make things better for me, but it didn't. And that's when I met Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. flashback happens Snowdrop: Excuse me? turns to her Snowdrop: Can I join you? Diamond Tiara: Ha! Why would a blind filly want to join us? Silver Spoon: Yeah, you couldn't even do anything if you can't see it in front of your own face! Snowdrop: But, your half blind! Silver Spoon: That's different. I'm not completely blind, like you! her to the ground Snowdrop: Of! Fillies and colts: laughing Diamond Tiara: And that's how you take care of a useless filly, people. Silver Spoon: Look at her! A disgrace to the schoolhouse! Scootaloo: Hey, lay off her! Apple Bloom: Just because someone's blind, doesn't mean you can bully her! Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Apple Bloom: Snowdrop, are you okay? Snowdrop: Go away! Leave me alone in the dirt! Scootaloo: Why would we do that? Snowdrop: Cause I'm just an ugly, useless filly. Sweetie Belle: That's not true! You're kind and sweet, you made the first snowflake in Equestria. You help Winter, we help you. Snowdrop: Really? Sweetie Belle: Yes. her up Snowdrop: Who are you 3? Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom! Scootaloo: We're known as "The Cutie Mark Crusaders"! Snowdrop: Wow. Apple Bloom: You wanna stick with us? Snowdrop: gasps With you guys? Sweetie Belle: Sure. Snowdrop: Yes! Yes! Scootaloo: It's settled then. ends Snowdrop: And then, it happened. The day that the dragons came. Human Fluttershy; What? Snowdrop: The one thing that really scars me... flashback Snowdrop: snoring then another Monstrous Nightmare sneaks in her room as it crawls into it, it steps on a stuffed animal which makes a sound Snowdrop: Huh? then hears claws tapping the floor Snowdrop: Who's there? then hears a low growl Snowdrop: in her sheets Hello? stairs Primrose hears it Primrose: Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Mother? the dragon sniffs at her Snowdrop: whimpering Monstrous nightmare: ROAR!!! Snowdrop: MOTHER!!! Primrose: in Snowdrop! Monstrous Nightmare then gets her attention, and growls Primrose: Snowdrop, run! does so as, Primrose follows behind, but the Monstrous Nightmare bursts through a window and jumps in front of them Primrose: Snowdrop, I want you to run away and hide! Snowdrop: No! We gotta stick together! Primrose: Don't worry about me. (takes Snowdrop's hoof and trace down it) You can do this. Go in a striaght line and don't turn back. Snowdrop: up Please don't do this, Mother. Please dont. Primrose: Sweetie, your gonna be okay. her on the cheek Now, go. Snowdrop: and she races off Primrose: out a spike Alright, it's you and me! Monstrous Nightmare: as he slowly approaches Primrose soon begins beating it up but then it smacks her with it's tail, as Primrose then tries to hold it off Snowdrop: running to catch her breath she hears something now hear Primrose groaning Snowdrop: Oh no! Primrose is slammed down Primrose: a pole then slams the pole on the Monstrous Nightmare several times then the Monstrous Nightmare picks her up Primrose: groaning suddenly it eats her! (off-screen) Snowdrop: Oh no, oh no. then starts weeping. Then she runs away in the forest ends Human Fluttershy: Oh, my! Snowdrop: Yeah, that's why Mother is where she is now. Human Fluttershy: Snowdrop's mane You poor little filly, that sounds just aweful. Snowdrop: Why did she had to die, Fluttershy? I know I have Luna, Hiro, Yuna, and my dragons and they love me, but.... I was just so lost without her! cries Human Fluttershy: her mane Shhh. Snowdrop: I understand why she had to die, I really do, but why did I feel this way?! I was sad and angry, and hurt. Human Fluttershy: Primrose may have died to save you, Snowdrop. But Yuna found you when she was a young foal, and your dragons are just like your brothers. and Eaglesight nodded Snowdrop: her face in Human Fluttershy's stomach then the Predator becomes uninvisible, as he is watching them Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk